


Guy Fieri vs The World

by StickleUsedSplash



Series: Guy Fieri vs The World [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Guy fieri - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickleUsedSplash/pseuds/StickleUsedSplash
Summary: Guy Fieri is a polarizing figure. He has been chosen by Kylo Ren to take over the world. First, he must destroy Starfleet. Then he will conquer Earth! In this nail biting thrill ride of an edge of your seat Roller Coaster; you will see that Guy Fieri is a force to be reckoned with. After training with Goku and Rey Mysterio, Guy must win Wrestlemania! Can he do it?  Does Guy have what it takes to successfully infiltrate the Enterprise? All this and MORE!





	Guy Fieri vs The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the ride!

Guy Fieri felt like going to a strip club. He fried up some chicken and ran out of the room down to the local strip club. Guy chomped away at his chicken while Anelle danced in front of him. “Uh Oh!” Guy said as he had a boner. He ran to the stage and sat near the dancer and pulled out his throbbing penis. Anelle slid down the pole, her mouth engulfed Guy’s swollen cock. Guy sit back, placed his arms behind his head. “Welcome to Flavor town,” he whispered quietly as his eyes rolled back in his head. A small crumb of fried chicken skin fell off the corner of his mouth onto the floor. Guy used his left hand to hold Anelle’s hair out of her face; in his right hand he held the last piece of fried chicken skin. Guy took a bite and a bit of fat fell into Anelle’s hair. 

 

Another dancer came over to Guy and screamed, “Ermigard! You are Guy Fieri! I am a superfan! Can I join!?”

 

Guy Fieri’s World Tour

 

Guy looked around the restaurant for a cock ring. It seems that he had ran out for the moment. There was one saving grace, though: a customer had discarded a basket of onion rings. Guy reached over to the cold onion rings, he slid one on his dick. “Time to go to Flavor Town baby!” 

 

The Superfan went down on her knees, “Fill me with your onion flavored dick, Guy!”

 

Guy shoved his cock into Superfan’s mouth. He put is arms behind his head and thrusted his hips, the onion ring hitting the bottom of Superfan’s mouth with each thrust. “Oh..YEAH!” Guy yelled with each thrust, “Oh...YEAH!” 

 

Superfan pulled out all the stops when she engulfed Guy’s giant genitals AND the onion ring, sliding the ring off and swallowing it with one large gulp. Guy looked down, a single tear fell out of his eye as he smiled. Guy threw his fist into the air, “Now that’s what I call: Tough to Swallow!”

 

Superfan got to her feet. “Guy,” she whispered in her sultry voice, “I want you to impregnate me.”

 

Guy wiggled his cock about as he talked, “No way! I ain’t paying you child support!”

 

“No,” said Superfan as she took out a contract, “This contract says that you don’t have to. Sign it and let me have your seed!”

 

“Mustard or Cumin?” Guy joked as he signed the waiver.

 

“You’re so funny, my’lord,” Superfan slid her panties down to her ankles, “Now fuck me, Guy! Fuck me like you’re America and I’m a state that just went through a natural disaster!”

 

Guy didn’t have to fuck Superfan. He ejaculated so hard, with so much force, that his semen and sperm flew the three feet into Superfan’s pussy. Superfan knew instantly, “I’m pregnant!” She fell into a heap on the floor and rolled around in the excitement of the privilege of producing an offspring that would be half Fereri. “Oh my’lord my’lord!” screamed Superfan. “Take this spark and lead the way!”

 

Guy went home. Something felt different about him. He looked down at his chest. The spark box thing had bonded with his heart. “Huh, that’s weird,” Guy heald back tears. “I wonder w-what she did to me.”

 

###  **Guy Fieri vs Power Rangers**

Guy sat across from the mirror, staring into the mirrored abyss. He thought about it for a moment, then turned into Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. This was no ordinary Megatron, this was Guy Fieri Megatron, complete with washed out metallic bleach blonde hair, robotic bowling shirt and shades. “Prepare for trouble,” said Meguytron as he stomped around Angel Grove, “and make it double.”

Tommy took his finger out of Kimberly and looked into the air. Meguytron was stomping around Angel Grove. “It’s morphing time!” Tommy yelled as he held out his morpher, the stink of Kimberly’s pussy still around his finger.

“TigerZord!”

“Masterdon!”

“Terrordactile!”

“Triceratrops!”

“Sabertooth Tiger!”

“Tyrannyosaurus!”

The Power Rangers called their zords to them and formed the Megazord. When they reached Meguytron they all yelled and gestured frantically.

Json said, “It’s time to take a one way trip **out** of flavor town!”

Zack gestured about, “Hell yeah nigga!”

Aisha rolled her eyes, though no one could see it through her visor.

Billy thumped his chest, “Come at **me** , bro!”

Kimberly did the Karate Kid pose, “Time to teach this Meguy jerk a mega lesson!”

Tommy took a whiff of his fingers, still able to smell Kimberly through his glove and helmet, “This shit is making me feel good! How about you, Saba?”

Tommy’s talking sword swung out and talked to Tommy, “Fuck yeah, my boi!” and they kissed for a bit.

Meguytron stomped around Angel Grove, “I’m looking for the best Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives” and his voice was that of a robot and hipster, though one might mistake them for each other, “Power Rangers, please help! I need the seed!”

“Let’s give him a taste of our sword!” Jason yelled through the silver mouth of his red helmet.

“POWER SWORD ACTIVATE!” the Megazord pulled out a sword.

“POWER SLASH!” They hit Meguytron with a powerful blast. Sparks flew. Meguytron stood tall after the dust settled.

“Time to show you what I’m all about!” screamed Meguytron as he fell to his knees. “I’m the motherfucking mayor of flavor fucking town, bitches!” with that Meguytron found the robotic cock of the Megazord and put it in his mouth.

“No!” Jason screamed as he held on to his helmet. “What’s happening!?”

“I’d say he’s trying to compel the Megazord into a sense of satisfaction,” yelled Billy as he gestured wildly.

“No way! We’ve got to beat him **off**!” yelled Zach as he gestured smoothly.

“Time to ground and **pound** this baddie!” Yelled Aisha as she gestured seductively.

“ **RIGHT**!” said the Power Rangers together.

The Megazord kicked Meguytron off of its cock. “Preapre for **Ground and Pound**!” yelled Jason with fists!

The Megazord climbed on top of Meguytron; it started punching Meguytron repeatedly. Meguytron yelled and cried tears of oil, but there was no escaping the might and teamwork of the Power Rangers. “Prepare for insertion!” yelled Tommy from his Tigerzord.

The Megazord braced itself for the insertion of the Tigerzord’s sword-like dick. The Megazord took the Tigerzord cock and kept beating on Meguytron. Meguytron’s face started to fall apart with the heavier blows. 

Rita Repulsa looked on from the moon at the mayhem down on Earth. “Ugh, I have such a headache!” she yelled. She threw her staff down, “Make my moster’s dick **GROWWWW**!”

On Earth Meguytron’s cock grew, despite the punches he was taking. Megazord’s vagina opened up to let Meguytron inside. “Woman center **ACTIVATED**!” screamed Kimberly.

Meguytron and Tigerzord thrusted themselves inside the mechanical oroffices of Megazord until neither of them could take it anymore! Tigerzord let out a yell, Meguytron let out a roar. Both of them shot hot, white oil into Megazord.

“Oh no!” Jason Yelled, “The hot, white oil! Will it rust the inside!?”

“No way!” yelled Tommy as his eyes rolled back into his head, “It’s lubricant, so if anything it will make Megazord faster! Now let’s combine and fuck Meguytron up!”

Megazord and Tigerzord combined while Meguytron laid on the ground, heaving in a pile of his own delight. 

The day was full of dust and brimstone. The air so thick you might choke. Look up that day in Angel Grove and you’d see gears and smoke. For in a brilliant burst of light, Meguytron turned good; he went from Diners and Dives, to eating only holy food. Meguytron forgave himself for all the crime, and renamed himself Optimus Fieri Prime.

“Right! Our work is done here! We’ll got to have our own adventures elsewhere!” Jason screamed.

Tommy and the Rangers left. Optimus Fieri Prime demorphed into Regular Guy Fieri. Stil a robot in disguise ;)

A young kid covered in sand walked over to Guy Gieri. Guy was crying because the kid had seen him demorph. The kid snapped his fingers and whispered,“Now that! Was Pod racing!”


End file.
